


Imagine You and Sam showing constant PDA.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constant PDA, F/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, PDA, Sam Winchester does not care about PDA, kitchen make outs, old shitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine You and Sam showing constant PDA.

Sam’s lips travelled up your neck, his stubble causing you to giggle as it ghosted the curve of your jaw. He paused his efforts to look up at your face, confused as to what you were finding so funny. Not wanting him to stop, you used this free time to pull his face to yours, lips meeting messily in the middle. Both of you smiled into the kiss; it had been so long since you had time alone with him. You used to be so private about your relationship, Dean didn't even know you guys were dating until a couple of weeks ago. But recently, that had gone completely out the window. You loved Sam, why couldn’t you show it? And so what if Dean didn’t like it? It’s not like he was any better!

Sam’s lips left yours again, finding your weak spot at the junction of your shoulder as he pushed you against the kitchen counter. Suddenly, behind you, someone cleared their throat. You reluctantly openly your eyes to see Dean awkwardly standing in the doorway, and you shot him a look that clearly said ‘what the fuck do you want?’. 

‘Are you gonna… y’know… move? I need to get coffee if you’re done fucking on the counter.’‘ Dean manages to cough out, obviously completely grossed out by the situation before him.

Sam, seemingly unfazed by his brother, continued his efforts on your neck. You attempted to push him away but it did nothing to stop him. He started to suck a mark just below your ear and you attempted to stifle the moan it elicited from your mouth. You pushed harder and finally freed yourself from his grip. 

‘Sorry Dean, we didn't think you’d mind,’ You giggled as Sam sighed and threw himself down at the kitchen table in disappointment. 

Dean walked past Sam and ruffled his hair, turning to talk to you. 

‘I’m happy you guys got together after months of pining but seriously? Don’t you have a bedroom to do that in?’ 

Both you and Sam flushed at the lewd comment.

‘Shut up Dean!’


End file.
